Sur les ailes du vent
by Sentinelle
Summary: Depuis sa naissance, Gripoil parcourt librement les plaines du Rohan. Mais un étrange vieillard, que les Rohirrim appelle Gandalf, va venir bouleverser sa vie.
1. Prologue

Je suis Gripoil le Grand !

Le plus rapide de tous les chevaux, se glissant comme une ombre parmi les ombres de la nuit. Le Rohan est mon domaine, vaste plaine d'herbe haute secouée de vent, ceinte de pentes pierreuses où ma course n'est pas moins sûre. Je me ris des obstacles et du danger : lequel pourrait me saisir au passage ?

Les Hommes de Rohan se retournent en me voyant, et m'appelle Seigneur car je suis fils de Meara, et Mearh moi-même.

Je suis Gripoil le Grand, et nul autre ne me bat à la course sur les plaines ondulantes. Le vent seul m'accompagne nous allons côte à côte, non en rivaux, mais en alliés.

Je suis Gripoil le Grand !


	2. Chapter 1

Je naquis lors des dernières gelées du printemps. Des bandes de Wargs rôdaient en quête de proies faciles, et, contrairement à l'usage, ma mère me mit bas au milieu du troupeau. Des Hommes de Rohan, voyant sa délivrance proche, s'étaient relayés pour la surveiller mais une naissance n'était pas une affaire d'Homme, et elle attendit la nuit.

La première chose que je vis, encore faible et grelottant, fut la lune éclatante. Sa lumière me réchauffa davantage encore que les affectueux coups de langue de ma mère, et je me levai d'un bond. La faim me fit chercher le flanc maternel, et le chaud liquide blanc fut pour moi comme un don des deux seuls êtres que je connaissais.

Mon amour pour la lune commença donc dès ma naissance et dans sa bienveillance, l'éclat qu'elle avait posé sur moi ne disparut pas. « Gripoil », m'appelaient les Hommes avec admiration et je pris plaisir à m'approcher pour leur montrer ma robe, afin qu'eux aussi aiment la nuit autant que le jour.

Ma mère mourut au début de l'été. Des Orques firent une rafle par une nuit pluvieuse, si nombreux que personne ne put les arrêter et ma mère tomba en me défendant contre ceux qui m'avaient vu scintiller dans l'obscurité.

Beran, mon père, désira m'apprendre tout ce qu'il savait. « Apprends et ne cesse jamais d'apprendre », me disait-il. « Rien de ce qui est su n'est jamais inutile, et ce peut être ton gage de survie. »

Il m'enseigna les sentiers mouvants qui parcouraient la plaine, et le langage du vent et des pierres. Mais il avait la charge du troupeau, et ne pouvait guère s'en éloigner longtemps aussi j'appris beaucoup de choses par moi-même, errant toujours plus loin, découvrant des horizons où les odeurs et la musique de l'herbe m'étaient inconnus. La lune resta pour moi une compagne aussi fidèle que le fut le vent plus tard elle éclairait mes errances, et me rendait ombre parmi les ombres dans la nuit grise.

Je grandis vite et bellement l'herbe était saine et abondante en toutes saisons, et le climat rude rendait plus endurants ceux qui avaient la force de survivre. Beran commença à me regarder d'un air soupçonneux, et m'empêcha plusieurs fois d'approcher des juments du troupeau. Mais je ne désirais pas prendre sa place et m'enchaîner à un pâturage, si vaste soit-il. J'étais libre et ivre de liberté j'ignorais encore que j'étais destiné à servir de monture au jeune garçon qui venait souvent regarder le troupeau, et que les autres nommaient Théodred.

Un matin, des Hommes vinrent chercher une jument à peine plus âgée que moi et l'emmenèrent chez eux- Beran, à mon grand étonnement, les laissa faire-. Les Hommes la relâchèrent quelques jours plus tard. Elle put de nouveau vivre avec le troupeau mais quand un Homme, qu'elle appelait Grimbold, s'approchait en criant «Claene! », elle courait le rejoindre avec un hennissement d'amitié. On la voyait alors parcourir la plaine, Grimbold au dos, avec un plaisir que je ne comprenais pas.

Peu de temps après, Théodred, qui visitait le troupeau tous les jours, mais restait à distance, s'enhardit et s'avança dans ma direction. Sa main tendue exhalait une odeur inconnue, mais alléchante. Je le laissai s'approcher : que pouvait contre moi cette petite créature à deux pattes ?

Des bruits sortirent de sa bouche –à cette époque, je ne comprenais pas encore le langage des Hommes- il répétait souvent « Gripoil ». Je tendis le cou : la friandise dans sa main était sucrée, croquante et fraîche, un peu comme les pommes sauvages de la vallée du Nord, mais plus douce.

Je bronchai comme sa main se posa sur mon encolure il insista, et après la surprise passée, je trouvai cela plutôt agréable.

Il resta une heure avec moi, me caressant lentement et murmurant d'une voix douce. Quand il repartit vers la cité des Hommes, je l'aurais suivi si le troupeau ne m'avait pas regardé et dans mes voyages, je gardais en mémoire ce premier fils d'Homme que j'avais rencontré.

Il revint tous les jours à la même heure, à ce que me dit une jument du troupeau car j'étais souvent loin dans la plaine, foulant l'herbe haute à grands coups de sabots et m'enivrant de la musique du vent. Mais, presque sans m'en rendre compte, j'écourtai progressivement mes longues errances. Je me pris à guetter la venue de Théodred, et mettais ma fierté à venir vers lui avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lancer un appel pour annoncer sa présence.

Beran semblait soulagé, et ne se dressa plus contre moi au contraire, il m'instruisit sur les Hommes.

« Depuis des générations, dit-il, nos deux races sont liées : nous leur prêtons notre vitesse et notre endurance quant à eux… eh bien, il est difficile de définir ce qu'ils nous apportent, même si cela a beaucoup de valeur pour nous. Peut-être est-ce le simple plaisir de partager la folie de la vitesse, et le désir de forger une amitié particulière et unique, que nous nous donnons rarement entre nous.

Les meilleurs purs-sangs sont des montures royales et Théodred est le fils de Théoden-Roi. Il est encore jeune, mais il se prépare à assumer la royauté et il sera puissant comme son père l'est actuellement. »

Il me dit alors qu'il avait été la monture de Théoden, et qu'ils avaient combattu ensemble de nombreuses fois. Seule une profonde blessure, reçue au poitrail lors d'une attaque de trolls, l'avait empêché de continuer sa tâche. Théoden lui avait alors donné la charge du troupeau, pour le protéger et engendrer des poulains de son sang. Leur amitié était si étroite que, me dit-il, « le jour où Théoden mourra sera le jour de ma mort ».

L'idée de porter un Homme me déplut beaucoup au début mais quelque chose me poussait vers Théodred, non comme un serviteur, mais comme un ami. Désormais, je l'observai par-dessus les murs de la cité : il faisait tout avec sérieux et ardeur, mais aussi avec la fougue qui caractérise les jeunes Hommes et les jeunes chevaux. Quand il réalisait ma présence, il s'arrêtait, et nous nous regardions face à face, aussi beaux et aussi vigoureux l'un que l'autre.

Nous nous ressemblons. Nous irons bien ensemble.


	3. Chapter 2

Théodred est mort. Piedardent, le cheval du troisième sénéchal, me l'a annoncé en rentrant, presque fourbu, des gués de l'Isen. Des Orques ont tenté de traverser la rivière pour pénétrer au Rohan, et de nombreux chevaux sont revenus sans cavaliers.

Je suis furieux : pendant que Théodred combattait, je errais le long du Grand Fleuve, à des milles de là ! Et rien ne m'avais prévenu de ce drame le lien décrit par Beran ne s'était pas encore formé entre nous…

Le troisième sénéchal confie Piedardent à son écuyer, puis se met à marcher le long des murs, agité malgré une fatigue visible. Une femme l'a rejoint : ses cheveux dorés ondulent sous le vent du soir, elle est grande et fière, et je sens entre eux un lien de parenté.

Je crois que le sénéchal lui raconte l'attaque des Gués. Au son de sa voix, je devine que son amertume et sa tristesse ne sont pas moindres que les miennes. La femme baisse la tête avec tristesse.

Je m'avance j'ai besoin de partager cette tristesse qui brûle en moi et qu'ils ressentent aussi.

« -Regarde, Éomer, c'est son cheval ! dit la femme. Quand tu seras Roi, il sera le tien, ajoute-t-elle après un moment.

-C'est vrai, répond le sénéchal. »

Il pousse un soupir mais malgré sa tristesse, je vois son regard briller d'admiration tandis que je m'approche à petites foulées.

Je les laisse me flatter l'encolure, et leur frôle tout à tour les épaules de mes naseaux. Mais j'ai besoin d'action, et eux aussi. Je me tourne soudain et leur présente mon dos. Éomer a compris il empoigne ma crinière et m'enfourche. Je tape des sabots, pas du tout habitué à porter un tel poids. Et elle, osera-t-elle ?

« -Monte, Éowyn, dit le sénéchal qui semble partager mes pensées.

-Mais c'est ton cheval, répond-elle, étonnée.

-Il t'attend, sinon il serait déjà parti, dit-il. Allez, viens ! »

Le poids augmente un peu, mais je commence à m'habituer, et ils sont bons cavaliers. D'un léger coup de talon dans mes flancs, Éomer m'avertit qu'ils sont prêts et je m'élance dans la nuit.

Je les porte le long des Montagnes Blanches, où le vent rugissant exprime ce que crient nos cœurs. Je cours jusqu'à sentir la sueur ruisseler sur mon dos comme de la pluie. Ma charge ne me pèse plus c'est comme si ces deux humains et moi étions une seule personne. Et la nuit, les étoiles scintillantes, les pierres qui gémissent sous mes sabots ne font qu'un avec nous nous sommes le Rohan.

Par quelques gestes, Éomer me fait comprendre qu'il est temps de faire demi-tour, et il me guide vers la plaine, chemin rapide et plus sûr.

Nous rentrons au petit matin. La colère de la veille a fait place à une profonde tristesse. Quand ils mettent pied à terre devant la Cité, je vois à leurs visages creusés qu'ils ont pleuré mais à présent, ils sont en paix.

« Merci, compagnon » me murmure le sénéchal avant de rentrer chez lui. Je fourre affectueusement mes naseaux sous son menton. Je n'ai pas oublié Théodred, mais celui-ci fera un grand Roi, et je serai fier d'être son compagnon.


	4. Chapter 3

Un étranger est arrivé ce matin : un vieillard tout gris, avec un étrange chapeau et une longue barbe, qui s'appuie sur un bâton. Il a laissé son cheval aux portes de la ville. Une curieuse bête : petite, la crinière courte, portant l'encolure basse comme s'il essayait de passer inaperçu.

Me voyant de loin, il s'approche avec une lenteur respectueuse.

« - Bonjour, Monseigneur, me dit-il poliment. Me permettez-vous d'étancher ma soif à cette rivière ?

-La rivière coule pour tous, voyageur, dis-je d'un ton bienveillant. Et l'herbe te redonnera des forces. »

Il plonge avec soulagement ses naseaux dans l'eau.

« -Merci, Monseigneur, dit-il avec reconnaissance quand enfin il relève la tête. Suis-je dans le vrai en pensant que vous êtes Gripoil, le chef des Mearas ?

-Tu penses bien, dis-je avec fierté. »

Il ne semble pas intimidé, mais plutôt réjoui et admiratif.

« -On parle jusqu'à Fondcombe des grands Chevaux de Rohan, dit-il. C'est la première fois que je parcours ce pays, et c'est une joie de le découvrir. »

Prenant une bouchée de verdure, il lève les yeux avec curiosité vers la ville et le château scintillants. Mais ses mouvements sont lents, et il semble las ses membres courts et vigoureux sont tachés de boue, et son corps tremble un peu malgré son poil épais.

« -Est-ce de Fondcombe que tu viens ? demandè-je. Les Hommes d'ici la nomment quelquefois dans leurs chansons.

-En effet, Monseigneur, répond-il. Je suis né et j'ai grandi dans la Cité des Elfes, de l'autre côté des Monts Brumeux. Gandalf le Gris et moi l'avons quittée il y a trente-deux jours. Nous sommes descendus loin au sud, par le pays de la Houssaye, et sommes arrivés au Rohan par la Trouée. »

Le Rohan, dont je connais chaque pierre, me semble soudain se rétrécir il me vient un vif désir de voyage hors des terres connues, loin de tout ce peut contenir ma mémoire. Je souhaiterais en savoir davantage sur les contrées extérieures mais les portes de la ville s'ouvrent et laissent passer un homme : Gandalf.

Le cheval des montagnes s'approche du vieillard, la tête tendue pour l'accueillir.

« Eh bien, Belt ! dit Gandalf en lui flattant l'encolure. Je suis navré de te demander encore de voyager, alors que tu as couru toute la nuit. Mais nous n'irons pas loin : si Théoden-Roi aime si peu ma compagnie que je ne puis lui demander hospitalité, il n'en est pas de même pour certains habitants de la Marche. Encore une petite heure, et tu auras une tranquille écurie et les soins de gens dévoués. »

Belt, lui souffle doucement au visage et le laisse l'enfourcher. Gandalf tourne enfin son regard vers moi. Ses yeux sont étrangement vifs pour un homme de cet âge.

« Salut, seigneur des chevaux ! Je te remercie d'avoir pris soin de mon compagnon. Que le vent te guide où tu le souhaites- et au-delà ! »

Sur ces étranges paroles, il s'éloigne. Malgré sa fatigue, Belt se met au galop, même si Gandalf le laisse choisir son allure.

Je les suis du regard. Une odeur de neige et de pins flotte dans leur sillage. A part des Orques, c'était les premiers étrangers que je voyais, et je ne devais pas les oublier de sitôt.


	5. Chapter 4

Gandalf est revenu, à pied. Je l'ai vu venir de l'Ouest, foulant avec hâte l'herbe haute. Il est entré au château d'or. Mon cœur me dit qu'il n'apporte pas de bonnes nouvelles, car, quand il ressort, le roi Théoden l'accompagne, le visage dur. Ils franchissent ensemble les grandes portes et s'arrêtent devant le troupeau. Je m'approche de Beran, en arrêt, les oreilles dressées.

« -Voici mon troupeau, Maisongrise, dit le Roi. Choisis la monture que tu souhaites, et puis va ! C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour toi.

-Merci, Théoden-roi, répond le vieil homme. Je garderai à l'esprit qu'il ne s'agit que d'un prêt, et je vous rendrai le cheval dès que je le pourrai. »

Il se déplace au milieu du troupeau, cherchant visiblement un cheval en particulier. Les juments se mettent devant leurs poulains, mais personne ne s'écarte : la curiosité est l'un des traits les plus caractéristiques de notre race.

Je me redresse avec dédain : le vieillard s'est arrêté devant moi. Il m'arrive à peine à l'épaule, mais semble bien déterminé.

« J'ai choisi, dit-il simplement.

Théoden a un petit rire qui ressemble à un ricanement.

« Tu as fait un choix royal, Errant gris ! Gripoil sera le cheval de mon successeur. Mais je tiendrai ma promesse : prends-le, si tu arrives à te faire accepter de lui ! »

Gandalf ne répond rien et garde les yeux fixés sur moi. Je m'ébroue avec méfiance quand il s'approche de moi, le bras tendu.


	6. Chapter 5

« Nous voilà lié, ami !, dit-il. Théoden-Roi me permet de te chevaucher, car je suis dans la hâte. Je te ramènerai ici dès qu'il le sera possible. »

Accepter ce gueux sur mon échine ? Jamais ! Je m'ébroue et me cabre à moitié, mais Gandalf ne semble pas effrayé et s'approche de plus en plus. Je m'éloigne d'un bond après une ruade qui lui frôle le visage. Son rire me rattrape tandis que je gagne de vitesse.

« Les apparences sont trompeuses, mais nous nous ressemblons ! crie-t-il. Je ne te demande qu'une chose : laisse-moi le temps de te dire qui je suis, d'où je viens, et quelle est ma tâche en ce monde. Après, tu seras libre de me choisir ou non car je pourrais te soumettre de force, mais c'est un compagnon que je désire, et non un esclave. »

Ma course devient oblique au lieu de m'éloigner dans la plaine, je fais un arc de cercle autour de lui. Il m'irrite et m'intrigue à la fois. Je sais confusément que je ne retrouverai jamais la paix sans résoudre l'énigme qu'il incarne.

Je tourne dans un sens, dans l'autre, tantôt fonçant et labourant la terre meuble, tantôt ralentissant pour mieux capter ses gestes et son odeur. Il se tient debout, immobile, se contentant de me regarder et de se laisser regarder. Par moments, il fait un pas vers moi et alors je piaffe avec un grondement et augmente la distance entre lui et moi.

Toute la nuit, nous jouons à ce jeu étrange et agaçant, qui nous entraîne loin dans la prairie. Au matin, le vieillard manifeste quelques signes de fatigue : il s'appuie lourdement sur son bâton, et ses gestes sont moins vifs. Il finit par s'asseoir, dissimulé dans l'herbe haute jusqu'à la poitrine. De mon côté, je me sens plein de vigueur, mais impatient de comprendre enfin. Comme s'il avait lu mes pensées, Gandalf se met à chanter d'une voix douce et grave. La lente mélodie dépasse à peine le bruissement de l'herbe dans le vent je ralentis et prends un trot léger, les oreilles dressées. Le chant est dans une langue inconnue, moins gutturale et plus fluide que celle d'ici, mais il me semble que des images naissent dans mon esprit : d'immenses montagnes couronnées de neige éternelle; une plaine plus grande et plus belle encore que le Rohan, où le vent court sans obstacle et où les chevaux sauvages galopent infatigablement dans les herbes parfumées une grande étendue bleue bordée de grèves scintillantes, que survole des oiseaux blancs au cri plaintif.

Je comprends que Gandalf chante le pays d'où il vient. Beran me disait que les bêtes et les Hommes sont forgés par leur pays, dont ils héritent le caractère et la force d'âme et ce vieillard boueux ne me semble plus aussi méprisable, maintenant que je l'ai mieux regardé. Ses yeux scintillent dans la demi-lumière de l'aube, ses mains noueuses semblent recéler une puissance inconnue, mais dissimulée et maîtrisée non pas puissance dominatrice, mais d'encouragement et de consolation, au service de ceux qui la demandent.

Je comprends enfin qu'il dépasse tous les Hommes que j'ai pu rencontrer, même Théodred-Fils de Roi. Ce ne sera pas sacrifier ma liberté que me lier avec lui au contraire, ce sera l'exalter et lui donner tout son sens.

Gandalf s'est arrêté de chanter. Je m'arrête devant lui et incline la tête vers son visage. De sa gorge jaillit un rire grave et léger comme un son de cloche.

« Tu as donc choisi ! C'est bien, nous cheminerons ensemble. J'ignore jusqu'où nous irons nous devons nous hâter vers le Nord pour combattre l'Ennemi, mais le reste de la route m'est encore caché. »

Il entoure ses bras autour de mon encolure je redresse ma tête, et Gandalf se retrouve debout. Il resserre les courroies de son baluchon et m'enfourche avec une légèreté insoupçonnable sous son apparence de vieillard. Ses mains enroulent fermement ma crinière.

« Va comme le vent, Gripoil ! clame-t-il soudain. Au Nord, au Nord, vers la Comté ! »

Je m'élance d'un bond. Je me sens plus vigoureux et plus endurant que jamais, prêt à tout affronter avec cet étrange cavalier. Quels que soient les évènements, nous serons invincibles !


	7. Chapter 6

Avec Gandalf, je courus comme je ne l'avais jamais fait auparavant sur les hautes falaises des Monts de Brume, dans la lande rocailleuse de la Houssaye, jusqu'à la verdoyante et paisible Comté. Ce me fut une joie de découvrir de nouvelles contrées, mais Gandalf m'instruisit de la raison de sa hâte : un Semi-Homme, semblable aux petites créatures que je rencontrai dans la Comté, portait un objet recélant le destin de la Terre du Milieu. De malfaisants esprits, montés sur des chevaux noirs –qu'ils soient bannis de notre race !-, pourchassait le Semi-Homme pour redonner l'objet à leur sombre maître.

Ces choses dépassent l'entendement des chevaux, mais je mis toutes mes forces à emporter Gandalf où il le désirait. Je le secondai dans son combat contre cinq des neuf Esprits, et me réjouis d'aller jusqu'à Fondcombe avec lui mais il s'en alla seul dans les landes d'Etten, infranchissables pour un cheval. Il me renvoya avec une parole de bénédiction, et je lui fis la promesse d'accourir à son appel.

Me voici de retour au Rohan. Le château d'or brille de mille feux dans le soleil couchant. Le troupeau se rassemble pour la nuit. Je devrais être heureux, et pourtant…

Gandalf ne quitte pas mon esprit. Dans le léger sommeil des chevaux, il me semble le voir, guidant quelques autres marcheurs, dans une quête presque sans espoir. Et soudain, il s'enfonce dans l'obscurité…

Mon hennissement réveille le troupeau somnolent. Beran se redresse, cherchant un danger. Mais je suis déjà loin : Gandalf est en danger, je dois venir à lui !

Je fonce vers le Nord, le cou tendu vers l'avant, sans savoir où je vais. J'ai la brusque certitude que je ne peux rien faire pour Gandalf : il est trop loin. Ma vitesse et ma force ne suffisent pas pour le retrouver, mais je ne puis rester sans rien faire.

Dans mon esprit se bousculent des images : une grande bête noir et feu, armée d'un fouet, s'agite autour d'une petite forme grise. Ils luttent dans les profondeurs, puis au sommet d'un pic enneigé. Je ne saurai dire combien de temps dure ce combat il me semble que le jour a suspendu son voyage.

La bête est enfin vaincue mais Gandalf gît sans mouvement. Je m'écroule, repensant aux paroles de Beran, persuadé de mourir le même jour que Théoden-roi et le seul réconfort que je trouve, c'est de retrouver Gandalf au-delà du temps et de l'espace…

Quand je reviens à moi, c'est comme si j'avais dormi de longs jours. Je n'ai fait qu'accompagner Gandalf jusqu'à un seuil, qu'il a franchi seul et maintenant, il est revenu, étrangement las, mais vivant.

Je me relève, mais me sens las. J'ignore où ma course m'a conduit : de hautes montagnes se dressent autour de moi, et le vent froid me fait frissonner. Mon esprit me dit que Gandalf est maintenant en Lorien pour y trouver des forces. Mais il est loin…

Je me mets en marche, un peu vacillant, et soudain le vent m'apporte une odeur familière.

« Venez, Monseigneur, me dit Belt. Appuyez-vous sur moi. La Cité cachée n'est pas loin. »


	8. Chapter 7

Ëa. Gandalf vient de murmurer le nom de la grande étendue bleue qui s'étend à nos pieds. Ce n'est pas celle qu'il chantait lors de notre première rencontre, mais je perçois comme un lien de parenté entre elles.

C'est sans regret que je quitte le Rohan. Avec Gandalf, nous avons parcouru de nombreuses contrées, portant des messages, guidant des secours. Nous avons combattu l'Ombre jusque devant ses portes en défiant le destin. Je suis moi aussi devenu un Errant Gris, sans patrie sur cette Terre, mais donc partout comme chez lui.

Je sens une grande joie chez mon compagnon, une impatience et une lassitude à la fois, et je partage ses sentiments. Nous sommes comme des chevaux qui ont longtemps galopé, découvrant de nouvelles terres, affrontant des ennemis inconnus, et qui, enfin las, ne désirent plus que rentrer chez eux.

A nos côtés se tiennent des grands Elfes doux et graves, et de petits Hobbits dont le plus grands m'arrive à peine à l'épaule. Au milieu d'eux, Gandalf leur donne des mots de consolation et d'espérance: les dernières gouttes de puissance de son Anneau. Pippin, le plus jeune Hobbit, que nous avions emmené à Minas Tirith, semble le plus attristé je fourre mes naseaux dans ses cheveux pour lui dire adieu.

Puis il se tourne vers le navire qui nous attend et me pose une main sur l'encolure.

« -Es-tu prêt, compagnon ? me dit-il.

-J'ai hâte de découvrir ton pays, dont tu m'as tant parlé, réponds-je. »

Car, depuis sa Chute et son Retour, le Cavalier blanc a acquis la compréhension du langage de toutes les bêtes.

« Ce sera aussi le tien, dit-il. Felarof, premier des Mearas, vint de l'Ouest dans les Jours anciens, cadeau d'Orossë aux Hommes de la Terre du Milieu. »

Nous embarquons, et le navire s'éloigne lentement des côtes. Les jambes tendues pour résister au roulis, je lève la tête vers l'Ouest, les naseaux palpitants : car mon ami le vent m'apporte des odeurs nouvelles, prémisses d'une vie où tout sera comme avant, mais mené à sa perfection. A mes côtés, Gandalf murmure le chant de notre rencontre comme autrefois, des images naissent dans mon esprit, mais mes sens les perçoivent aussi. Les plages dorées, les monts aux têtes blanches, et l'immense plaine verdoyante, je les vois et les sens.

Quand enfin nous débarquons, c'est comme si je n'avais pas quitté la Terre du Milieu. Je crois que mes compagnons ressentent la même chose : quel que soit notre pays d'origine, nous sommes chez nous.

Et le vent, fidèle compagnon de toujours, mais ici plus pur et plus fort qu'au Rohan, vient agiter ma crinière pour m'inviter à la course.


End file.
